Once in a lifetime
by GuEsS'-'FrEdDo'-'WhO
Summary: This story is about the story of a negleted bear, that finally gets his revenge, HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL TWIST


Once in a lifetime

As children you inhabit imaginary worlds where some of the best friends are inanimate playthings better known as toys. I was once your most loyal sleeping companion, you would lay on your bed surrounded by your closest friends and snuggle up to you most precious bear, each time I remember you would sit up in your blue bed for a minute or so deciding which of us to hold tight to as you entered you fast, we all loved that love you showed for us, that was until your 4th birthday, you decided that we did not sit at your level of perfection, so we were stuffed in this very box and you face is that one object we all deeply wish to see once again, our dreams are our memories of when we sat snug in your arms as you slept the night away. When you had a night mare who was there for you?? Us. When your mother was being abused by your father you would hide under the protective shield of you blanket, with me in arms. I remember your tears that ran down your face as your mother would scream for mercy, I remember your fear as your father entered your room after this; I remembered the purple marks that covered your face. I remembered it all. We sit in a box, neglected, you loved us once but now, your older, and more mature" we disagree we all know that what neglected can be forgiven Though we may forgive but never forget, there will always be that part of us that hold a grudge so deep that it could lead to future harm, but what could we do?? All we are are fabric and stuffing.

We are always overlooked, no-one ever notices the little details about us that we all wish you humans would, and no-one notices our changed expression as your mood changes throughout your lifetime. But most of all no one notices that we are living object, made to bring happiness to people of all ages. but for some we are used for young ages then slowly forgotten as the years pass and we are not in the scene, we go dull, lose colour and have no point in longer being. We try to make you love us as long as possible but for some we fail that endeavor. Our caregivers start to care more for popularity, clothes, and cars. Childhood toys are no longer "cool" and we are never shown to the outside world. I remember the last time I saw you face as if it was yesterday. Though I'm sure if you saw me now I would not be how you remembered. The more I could be with you the more harm I caused myself. If you saw me now you would firstly notice the stuffing exceeding from many of the parts of my body, my eye, the buttons that once seems as eyes are now hanging by threads and my overalls were ripped in several places, if you were to see me my saddened expression would be spread across my face. But alas I'm still in your toy box, seldom added to as you grow tired of another toy. All these years I have thought that, that day that go rummaging through this box to find me and carelessly hold me in you loving squeeze. Sadly, I know now that, that day isn't coming. All those days my anger would fly through, the longer I wished for that day, the longer it took me to realize you no longer love me; you haven't for a long time. And now is my time to show you that I do not love you either.

"Lavender Ted are you ready to embark on this mission riskier then killing the queen herself, if we are found out, it could be the end of all of us??" I ask Ted before we send him out to place our cameras around Chastity's room. Lavender Ted received his name due to the fact he is naturally scented as lavender. Though his scent wore off after time. "I don't quite understand why you don't get molly to complete this task, I do not hate chastity for doing this to us I know she will return to us one day." Ted has always been the weak link, he is too independent, and I need to change that. "TED!! Have I not trained you for this day?? And besides molly hasn't the skill" at this point I see her porcelain face sigh and her checkered overalls turn away from me "TED!! I need you to do this for me!! Once this is over we will all be cherished once again, never again will she think to neglect us, and we will return as her cherished toys, either voluntary or involuntary, what ever way this road takes us." Ted stood there silent for several moments before he could reply " fine but Mr. Puffle Wuffle Bwunny Wabbit, if your kaneving plan fails you will be within my debt for the rest of your lonely and agonizing life, mark my words" sometimes lavender Ted really dramatized the moment "Ted, if my mastermind plan fails I will be within you debt!! NOW GET OUT THERE BEFORE I KICK YOU OUT!!" Lavender Ted scurried through the toys above us and out the wooden lid that sealed this box. "MUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM!! I'm home" WHAT no! "Ted get back here!!" no reply... "Ted"..."Ted"..."TED" where is he..?? A few more moments still nothing... footsteps!! "What are you doing there?" its chastity!!

Minutes turned to hours and still no sign of Ted, had she thrown him in with the trash? Was she nurioushing him? Where was he?? Did he get the camera up? I check the screen, and there he was, sitting as if he hadn't a care in the world, she had taken him in!! WHAT ... NO!! I'm the one she loves not the mongrel filth. How dare he turn his back against us, how dare he!! WAIT!! What is this?? She once again loves for him. She grabbed him and hugged him tightly, and mumbled something under her breath, so low I couldn't hear it. Then she placed him back on the bed then plunked herself next to him and began to cry. Was she crying because I was her favorite and she missed so?? Or was it another reason?? At this moment I didn't quite care what the reasoning was, I felt adrenaline running through my veins. I scurried to the top of the wooden play box, opened the lid and revealed myself. She did notice me she was still slumped on the bed with her palms over her eyes. I jumped down from the box and ran towards her, she still hadn't noticed me. I ran up to the bed post and made my way up to the bed. I was up, I walked over to her shoulder patted it twice and spoke "its okay chastity, I still love you" at this moment she stopped crying, raised her head and looked at me right it the eye, I waved innocently back at her. She broke in to a number of eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh's and aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh's before I could calm her down. Then she asked "yo... caan ..t tt ttt talk??" what a stupid question did she not just hear me before, no the less no human had ever witnessed us speaking or moving, we had to keep that a secret to protect all other stuffed animal around the world. "No, I mean yes, I mean shhhh" I did not just do what I thought I did!! No!! It's a dream, wait I can't dream. NO what have I done??

"So, all this time you could talk but I didn't know?" chastity continued to ask questions about how we became to be how we were. I still haven't had the time to ask her why she abandoned us and why she was crying before I revealed my self as a talking, walking and quite disturbing stuffed animal none as Mr. Puffle Wuffle Bwunny Wabbit. "Chastity may I ask you something now?" I decided now was the time I wanted that answer, it was now or never "sure Puffle, what is it??" how do I put this in a question.... hmmm why were you such an uncaring child 10 years ago and stuffed us in that box, no that seems to insensitive, here we go..."why haven't you played with us for 10 years and why did you stop playing with us?" after I had asked her this question she went silent, I was still awaiting the answer when her mother walked, I could not risk having another human knowing about us so I lazed down as if she had placed me down." Chastity are you ok?" her mother asked. she snapped her head up and looked at her mother, looked down at me, I winked, I am sure she understood this because she nodded back down at me, "yeah i'm fine" that answered seemed very unconvincing to me though her mother changed the subject. "Isn't that Mr. Puffle Wuffle Bwunny Wabbit?? Why you haven't played with for, for 10 years, what urged you to get him out of the old dusty box?? And isn't that your lavender scented bear behind you?? Something is up chastity and I need you to talk to me, like a family" chastity didn't like this comment her mother gave and her face suddenly screwed up and she began to yell" a FAMILY?? A FAMILY?? WE ARE NOT A FAMILY, YOU DON'T DARE ABOUT ME ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FINDING NEW MEN TO SCREW TO BECOME MY NEW DAD!! THIS HAPPENS EVERY TIME, FOR ALL I CARE YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER YOU ARE JUST A WOMAN IN WHICH HOUSE I LIVE AT!!" wow I never knew chastity had all that inside her. "That is unacceptable young lady, how dare you speak to me like that, go to you room until you...."

"I'M ALREADY IN MY ROOM YOU SLUT!" whoa, hold up... what?? "That's it your grounded" and with that final comment her mother stomped out the room and slammed the door. "Bitch" I heard chastity mumble as her mother's footsteps fade into the house?? Wait house? This isn't the house I remembered?? "This house?" I asked hoping chastity would understand..."oh, yeah we moved away from dad's house 7 years ago. I'm sorry you had to witness that!"..."their okay I have seen you go through allot more, and ...I'm sorry!"

Over the past three days chastity and I have been talking constantly about the happenings of the past 10 years, it just so happens, her mother divorced her father and then moved from Vancouver. she now lives in a beach house on the outskirts of Malibu, since then her mother has met multiple men both younger and other then her age, the has wed 15 times since the divorce of her first husband and now has had a total of 15 divorces, Chastity's mother is now married to a man that goes by the name of, I think it is Zac Efron?? yes well anyway chastity does not like Zac the tiniest midget, and apparently he hasn't a clue of chastity's exisistance, though the fact that he is married to her mother and still hasn't a clue that she has a daughter is quite a interesting factor. Chastity now attend Devoureux High and stays far from crowds at school, to avoid being called constant names, her only friend at the school is Chad, although Chad seem occupied with his studies the majority of the time and when he isn't at his work desk he would be at chastity's house or down on the beach with her. He was coming to chastity's house in couple of minutes and chastity wants me to reveal myself to him as she would not be able to keep this a secret from her closest friend.

"Chass what is it?" Chad was continuously asking Chastity the same question, she kept making glances this way, want me to "come alive" and show Chad what I can do, but how can I tell that he is trustworthy, how can I tell that he is loyal, well I guess if chastity can trust him then so can I. I turn to Chastity and nod. She begins to talk "Chad what you are about to see you cannot speak a word of it to ANYONE do you understand?"

"Yes, now can you please get to the point I have algebra homework to complete before mid-terms!" I guess when she said he occupied his time with studies she wasn't joking.

"Hello Chad" I spoke as he turned to see what the source of the mysterious voice was. I waved mindlessly at him before continuing "down here, the bear??" his eyes met mine and his mouth fell open with astonishment. "Please tell me that bear has a draw string attached to its back." to prove myself I took a leap of the dresser and began walking toward the tall dark haired male figure. "No Chad, this is Mr. Puffle Wuffle Bwunny Wabbit." why is it that every time that my name is spoken I have an urge to hide my face. Chad replied with a smirk comment "cute name!" I had finally made my way to Chastity's legs, I tapped her and she bent down to help me up. Once I was finally eye level with the boy, I introduced myself once again "hello Chad, I am Mr. Puffle.... I'm Puffle and I am a talking, breathing and walking bear, I am glad to be at your assistance." Chad was still staring at me like a child on Christmas, he began to poke and prod at me, as if I still hadn't proved myself.

"Soo... what are we going to do with you now?" Chad asks curiously, there is still a part of him in which I believe still thinks he is in a dream or a nightmare for him. "What do you mean, what are you going to do with me now?" I know what he is thinking, he is thinking 'let's shove that bear back in the box so it can stop freaking me out' no I trust Chad he wouldn't, would he? "I mean why did you decide to tell us about you now? Do you want us to go to the officials and tell the world of you? What do you want? And after we give you what you want do we put you back in the box?" I know that look Chad was giving at me its the ' why the hell is I talking to a bear look' okay... "I came out because I saw that Chastity was crying and the fact that she was tore me apart" I was then shortly cut off by Chad "We can see that" looking at the rips and tears that covered my not so fleece white artificial fur "anyway, NO DO NOT GO AND TELL ANYONE ABOUT ME!! And I want Chastity to be happy, PLEASE don't put me back in the box!!" both staring in awe, with there mouths gashing open, string blindness at the door opening. I was in the midst of turning when Chastity broke into a squeal "OMYGOSH ITS TROY BOLTON!! FROM HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!! OMG!!" she ran toward the door, still screaming, Until she jumped into the arms of a extremely girl looking male no taller then a average German Shepard on its hind legs, still screaming "I LOVE YOU!! LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU!!" before being pushed off by the male figure. I hadn't notice till now that Chastity's mother and this man had seen the entirety of what I was saying. "Chastity, this is my husband Zac Efron, Zac, honey, this is my daughter Chastity" wow, I never saw that coming.

"Chastity, we have something to tell you" at this point they have forgotten all about me and had gotten to the point, I continued to move, there was no way of getting out of this. "What is it mum" Chastity said without taking her eyes of Zac. Zac interrupted, "May I just ask" he began to raise his arm to point at me, "What is that??" THAT?? I am not a that!! "I am Mr. Puffle Wuffle Bwun..." Chastity's mother talks over me "Oh that's just Chastity's childhood toy"

Is that all I am to her?? "EXCUSE ME!! WHY DOES EVERYONE CUT ME OFF WHEN I AM SASYING MY NAME?? AND I AM A TALKING WALKING BREATHING BEAR!! DONT LOOK SO SURPRISED, I WAS MORE SUREPRISED THAT A GIRL LIKE YOU COULD PULL OFF BEING A MAN THAT WELL" everyone stopped at that moment and stared at me "just saying" everyone turned away from me and back at chastity's mother "what??" more confused then me at this point "Hilly bunny go ahead and tell her" EEW!! Did he just call Mrs. Hindi, Hilly bunny, eww, he give her the grossest look "ok let's keep it G" Chad noticed it to. "I'm Pregnannnnnnnn...." she stopped as she heard a womanly voice running through the house yelling "ZAAC ZAAC!! I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING" what now Zac's brother?? Then a black haired woman was revealed, she walked through the door "VANESSA?? What are you doing her??" Vanessa?? What next Ashley tisdale? "OMIGISH ITS GABRIEAL FROM HIGH SCHOOL!! DO I HAVE THE WHOLE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL CAST IN MY HOUSE??" then all of a sudden the walls disappear to reveal a whole crowd of people in red and white chanting a song while dancing a specific dance, I rubbed my button eye, what the f&$#??

"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together together come on lets do this right"

There are cheerleaders moving to a lined sequence forming to a canon stepping out like a lion as a spotlight reveals a basketball field and a dark male figure who seems to be a basketball player jumps up and his legs go into a horizontal split position. The spotlight reveals a band on what seems to be a staircase playing a variety of instruments.

Zac spins to reveal a white and red outfit and begins to sing along and begins weaving through numerous people, all of us staring in awe! Vanessa gets up to sing as well, she is also weaving through numerous people I until she makes it to Zac and share a romantic look together. then they all begin so dance in unison to a choreographed dance

Here and now its time for celebration  
I finally figured it out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what its all about(yeah yeah)

Vanessa gets up to sing as well, she is also weaving through numerous people I until she makes it to Zac and share a romantic look together.

Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (we make each other strong)  
Were not the same  
Were different in a good way  
Tog ether's where we belong

They all begin so dance in unison to a choreographed dance.

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on lets have some fun  
Together, were there for each other every time  
Together come on lets do this right

The spotlight reveals a very gay looking man on the stairs as he begins to sing.

We're all here  
and speaking out with one voice  
we're going to rock the house (YEAH YEAH!)  
The party's on now everybody make some noise  
come on scream and shout

The gay guy dives in to the people as they catch him and lift him up. Underneath him walks out, I was right, walks out Ashley tisdale, wearing all white, she begins to sing to.

We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all

They all begin to dance again in a formation that has Ashley at the front, Zac to her left and Vanessa to her right in a triangle shape, and it seems that the gay guy is situated behind her

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

They all begin to pounce around like wildcats in an Amazon;

Wild cats sing along  
Yeah, you really got it goin' on  
Wild cats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Time to show the world

They get to partners and begin a partner dance before continuing;

Zac and Vanessa run from each side of the court and begin dancing.

We're all in this together  
Once we know  
That we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows  
When we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

They are then joined by the gay guy and Ashley as they continue

Then also joined by to black figures one male one female.

We're all in this together  
When we reach  
We can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see  
There's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Everyone joins in and begins to dance again

Wild cats everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
that's the way we do it  
Lets get to it  
Come on everyone!"

The all began to cheer and dance as they all run off the court and Vanessa and Zac rejoin us as we stare back in amazement.

The walls reappeared as if none of the of the previous.

"That was weird" I broke the awkward silence, Both Vanessa and Mrs. Hindi open their mouth to speak. "You first" Mrs. Hindi politely offers "No I insist" Vanessa Replied "OKAY" they both reply in unison, they continue in unison to say "I'M PREGNANT". "WHAT!!" MRS HINDI YELLS!!


End file.
